


Dreamtale High

by SansyG12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Auras, Biased, Bullies, Character development (Hopefully), Good and Evil, Highschool AU, I have no clue how this will turn out, Long Lost Friends, M/M, Magic, Rewrite, Shipping, Slice of Life, Swearing, Unfairness, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyG12/pseuds/SansyG12
Summary: Nightmare Joku is a kid with the worst life in town.Lets review;- His brother is worshipped.- He has to walk to school from the opposite end of town.- He gets detention for existing.- He only gets to eat leftovers.- He has to clean (By himself) the whole mansion where he 'lives'.- His only friends had to move, while he was forced to stay behind.- He sleeps in the branches of the tree in their backyard.- The whole town hates him.And let's not forget about his magical problem.It seems like things have hit rock bottom.The great thing about rock bottom though,Is that things can only get better.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Crossmare, Errink, Error CQ/Ink Comyet, Geno CQ/Reaper Renrik, Horror Studio/Lust Stale, HorrorLust, Nightmare Joku/Cross Peñaloza
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Dreamtale High

Nightmare hated this.

He hated waking up to the sun.

_**Ṱ̴͕̘̗̩͖͂̂̉͑̎͗̚̕͝h̶̯̹̺͍̱̜̩͆̽͜a̸̧̩̹͍͓͐͐͒͊͒̔̄t̴̡͙͖̳̼̥̙̤͉̃͘ ̷̱̻̥̳̤̆D̶̡̡̼̞̘̩͌̉ą̶͉͇̙̰̭̓͌͝ṁ̴̮̝̽̏͋̽n̴̡̛͚͙̤̭̄̿̃̏̉͊͝ͅȇ̸̡̪̙͉̮̲̼̼̒̚̕d̸̖͉̝̤̗͙̐̊̓̈́͠ ̸̙̘͕̌̄̈́̓̈́̕Ṣ̷̢̬̈́̽͜u̸̡͔͈̽̏͒̾̓̒̚͝͠n̶͔͓̺̍̄͌̏̆̓͘͜͝** _

He groaned, sitting up in his small crook. He glared at the sun, not caring about the scalding heat that struck his eye-lights.

He was always woken at the crack of dawn by the sun. He preferred mother moon over the cruel father that the sun was.

He slid down the tree trunk, landing softly on the grassy hill. He looked up at the tree again, letting his gaze fall upon the golden apples he slept surrounded with.

He hated those apples too.

Those apples took his brother away from him. Those apples ruined his life.

He missed his apples.

His apples didn't hurt him. His apples didn't scald his bones. His apples never hurt his eye-sockets.

The leaves of the tree did nothing to stop the sun, it somehow increased it.

His apples always stopped that from happening.

He was snapped out of his musings by the dreaded sound.

_"Brother!"_

He had been out for too long.

He quickly dashed through the garden, his thoughts spiraling into panic. He quickly pushed his way into the house, the large heavy doors closing shut behind him. He took a moment to gaze at the mural portrayed on the door.

There was a reason his brother never came through this part of the house.

It portrayed one of the last remnants of negativity. Of balance.

_"BROTHER!"_

Nightmare snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly dashed through the corridors, his bare feet hitting the floor quickly.

He skidded to a halt in the kitchen, getting to work immediately.

Within 5 minutes, a meal was prepared.

He hastily ran to the dining hall, balancing plates on his skull, humerus, and his hands.

He had enough practice not to drop them.

He made it into the hall and silently placed them on the table, just in time for _**him**_ to arrive.

He quickly stepped back, looking at the ground. He wasn't quick enough to avoid the golden wing smacking him in the face. He fell to the floor, skull banging against the ground with a loud crack.

_"Get up. Your embarrassing yourself."_

He did as he was told, managing to do so without warranting another hit.

He softly touched the side of his skull, feeling where those sharp feathers scratched it.

His hand came away with blood.

_"Hmm. The meal is rather nice. Even if you were **late**."_

Nightmare winced, looking at the ground. He wanted to avoid as much of _**his**_ wrath as possible.

_"Get yourself cleaned up. We have school in a few hours."_

Nightmare sighed and left the room, sure about one thing.

No leftovers for him.

He made his way into the part of the house his brother never entered and into one of the bathrooms. He looked himself over.

His blood leaked through the scratches on his skull, looking at the back he could see a large crack. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a large roll of bandages. Quickly wrapping them around his head, he tied it off and tucked the roll away again. He studied his appearance once more.

His white eye-lights gazed along his form. He opened his mouth, hope in his gaze.

His tongue was still white.

Sighing, he closed his mouth again. He looked at his clothes with a grimace.

His dark purple cloak, black tunic, and black pants were all dirty. The only clean thing was his crescent moon clasp.

He touched the clasp, remembering how he got it.

She gave it to him.

Nightmare shook his head, forcing himself out of his memories. He left the bathroom and going down the hall. Quickly scooping up his tattered bag, he left the house.

The pale skeleton walked down the street, keeping his head low and cloak over his skull.

Not many people were out. But there were still people.

_"It's him again."_

_"Why does Dream keep him around?"_

_"I heard he caused the disappearances of those kids years ago."_

_"I heard he killed thousands."_

_"I heard he's a murderer."_

_"Murderer."_

_**M̷̡̤͚̝̜̠͚̹͍͚̐͒͊̕̕͝u̸͖̘͂̀̑͋̊̇́͝r̸̡̨̛̈́̃d̶͔̓̍̈̎̈́͝ȩ̵̲̭̱̟̜̜̺͘̕͜ͅŗ̸̭̫̰͖͖̜̓̏̃̓̓̎̓͝͝e̷͈̞͇͉͚̲͓͋͆̎̄̇͛͆̈́̑͐r̷͙͔̥͖̅͗̃̾͆̓̚͜!̷̢̻̈́͋̄̓͋̑̀̚͠͠** _

Nightmare was snapped from his mental torment by some yelling.

"Damn it!"

"ɨ ȶօʟɖ ʏօʊ աɛ ֆɦօʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ ȶǟӄɛռ ʍʏ ƈǟʀ."

Nightmare looked over where he saw two skeletons talking around a white van with a flat tire.

One was a white skeleton wearing monochrome clothes made for Antarctica. A strange theme for the clothing was the letter X. He had heterochromatin eye lights, one red and one white. Under his red one, there was a red, sideways lightning scar. His clothing was also very fluffy. He had a long, monochrome, fluffy scarf.

The other one was a rare black skeleton. He had blue markings coming down from his eye-sockets. His eye sockets themselves were a startling red. His right eye-light was white while his left was white, surrounded by yellow. His bones were a mix of yellow, red, and black. He wore a long, black hoodie with a blue gradient, black shorts with blue loops on the hips, a red undershirt, and a blue scarf. He also had black and blue boots on. Parts of his body was glitching out, something Nightmare only saw on one other skeleton.

"Well, my car is faster."

"ǟռɖ ʍʏ ƈǟʀ ɖօɛֆռ'ȶ ɮʀɛǟӄ ɖօառ."

Nightmare sighed. He shouldn't concern himself with these two.

He pulled his cloak over his skull more and continued walking.

"Ok, so I should have seen that spike on the ground."

"ʏօʊ ֆɦօʊʟɖ ɦǟʋɛ."

"You could have seen it too."

"ɨ ɖɨɖ."

"Jerk!"

"ɦɛʏ, ɖօ ʏօʊ ɦɛǟʀ ȶɦǟȶ?"

"Hear what?"

The two skeletons turned to look at the car, just as the small white skeleton stood up.

"Did you just-?"

Nightmare nodded.

"Your car is fixed." He said plainly, dusting his hands off.

"աɦʏ ɖɨɖ ʏօʊ ɖօ ȶɦǟȶ?" The black skeleton asked.

"Because you needed it." Nightmare answered, walking away.

"Hey!"

"ɦօʟɖ ʊք."

Nightmare paused, turning to face the skeletons.

"աɦǟȶ'ֆ ʏօʊʀ ռǟʍɛ?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Nightmare answered vaguely.

He quickly moved away, leaving the two in his dust.

"What was with that guy?"

"ɨʄ աɛ ֆɛɛ ɦɨʍ ǟɢǟɨռ, ɨ'ʍ ɢօռռǟ ɮɛ ɦɨֆ ʄʀɨɛռɖ."

"What makes you say that?"

"ɦɛ ֆɛɛʍֆ ʟɨӄɛ ɦɛ ռɛɛɖֆ ɨȶ,ʏǟ ӄռօա."

"hmm."

* * *

Nightmare arrived at school, late like always. He glared at the yellow car in the school parking lot.

He gave a dejected sigh and trudged into school, heading for his first lesson.

English.

He pushed open the door to the classroom, ready to hear his _favorite_ phrase.

"Nightmare. You're late. Afterschool Detention."

Nightmare nodded, making his way to his desk and sitting down. He dumped his bag next to him and put his arms and skull on the desk, covering it with his hood.

"Now class, we have two new students today."

_'Great. More kids for **him** to recruit.'_

"Please welcome Cross Peñaloza and Error CQ."

"Hey."

"ֆʊք"

Those voices sounded familiar...

"Please pick a desk. We can do full introductions at the end of the lesson."

He was getting ready to pay attention to the lesson, for when the teacher starts to pick on him when he heard to thumps next to him. His desk was at the back and the desks around it were cleared so...

"ɦɛʏ, ʀօɮɨռ ɦօօɖ. ʏօʊ աɛʀɛ ȶɦɛ ɢʊʏ ʄʀօʍ ȶɦɨֆ ʍօʀռɨռɢ ʀɨɢɦȶ?"

"Error!"

"աɦǟȶ? ɨȶ'ֆ ȶɦɛ ֆǟʍɛ ɦօօɖ. ɨ աǟռռǟ ӄռօա."

He raised his head, seeing the skeletons that had the broken down car. The one he fixed.

"Why are you sitting here?" He asked. Stupid question, but he was curious.

"ɮɛƈǟʊֆɛ աɛ ƈǟռ." Error (?) said.

"Do you want us to move?" Cross (?) asked.

"What? I don't- Do you know who I am?" Nightmare spluttered, eye lights little more than tiny pinpricks.

"ǟ ʟօռɛʟʏ քʊʀքʟɛ ֆӄɛʟɛȶօռ."

"I'm Nightmare."

"Cool name. I'm Cross."

"ʍʏ ռǟʍɛ'ֆ ɢʟɨȶƈɦ ɮɨȶƈɦ, ɮʊȶ ɛʋɛʀʏօռɛ ƈǟʟʟֆ ʍɛ ɛʀʀօʀ."

Nightmare blinked. That wasn't the answer he expected.

"No, you don't understand. I'm **NIGHTMARE**." He tried to explain, emphasizing his name.

"And?" Cross asked.

"ʏօʊʀ ռǟʍɛ ɨֆ ռɨɢɦȶʍǟʀɛ. աɛ ɢɛȶ ɨȶ." Error said, sarcasm leaking into his glitchy tone.

Nightmare gave an exasperated sigh.

"Nightmare **JOKU**." He emphasized.

"..."

"աǟɨȶ. ʍʏ ʍօʍ ֆǟɨɖ ֆօʍɛȶɦɨռɢ ǟɮօʊȶ ֆօʍɛ ʝօӄʊ ɮʀօȶɦɛʀֆ ȶɦǟȶ ʟɨʋɛ ɨռ ȶօառ." Error said.

Nightmare sighed in relief. Now they'd get the picture and leave him alone.

"Oh yeah. There's the older prick and the younger mystery brother." Cross said, eye-lights going wide.

"Huh?" Nightmare was confused.

What were they talking about now?

"ʏɛǟɦ! ɨ ռɨƈӄռǟʍɛɖ ȶɦɛ ʏօʊռɢɛʀ օռɛ ɖǟʀӄʏ ɮɛƈǟʊֆɛ ɦɛ աǟֆ ռɛɢǟȶɨʋɨȶʏ. ɦɛ աǟֆ ƈօօʟ ɨռ ȶɦɛ ֆȶօʀɨɛֆ." Error gushed.

"And whoever said that a massacre has no reason lied," Cross stated, both of his eye-lights red for a brief second.

""ɨ աǟռռǟ ӄռօա ɦɨֆ ʀɛǟʟ ֆȶօʀʏ. ɨ աǟռռǟ ӄռօա ɖǟʀӄʏ'ֆ ֆȶօʀʏ." Error said firmly.

"So..." Cross turned to look at Nightmare, Error doing the same.

"Wɦiƈh օnɛ Aʀe ʏoʊ?" The two said in unison.

"..." Nightmare had no words.

"Come on. Don't leave us hanging." Cross whined.

"... Negativity?" Nightmare said, uncertainty fulfilling his tone.

"ƈօօʟ ɖʊɖɛ!" Error said, patting Nightmare on the back.

"Damn. I knew we found a cool guy."

"ɦɛʏ! ɨȶ աǟֆ ʍɛ աɦօ ֆǟɨɖ ȶօ ʄɨռɖ ɦɨʍ!"

"Sure." Cross dismissed.

"You guys aren't going to bully me?" Nightmare said, confused. He covered his mouth quickly. Why did he let that slip out?

"No!"

"ƈօʊʀֆɛ ռօȶ!"

"Never!"

"աɦʏ աօʊʟɖ աɛ?" Error finished.

"Because I'm evil?" Nightmare answered, wondering what was wrong with these people.

"I can steal pieces of the world," Cross said proudly.

"ɖօռ'ȶ ʟɛȶ ȶɦɨֆ ֆʟɨք... ɮʊȶ ɨ ƈʀɛǟȶɛ ֆȶʀɨռɢֆ." Error whispered, touching the markings on his face and pulling his phalanges away, strings tied to them.

"Why is that important?" Nightmare 

"Don't let the strings near you," Cross answered vaguely.

"...Alright..." Nightmare said, eyeing Error warily.

"ʄǟֆȶ ʟɛǟʀռɛʀ." Error remarked, letting the strings receded into his eye sockets. 

Cross laughed, FINALLY attracting the teacher.

"What are you laughing about Cross?" She asked sweetly.

The three looked at the board, where the teacher was dissecting a text.

About the worst event to happen in history.

The Negativity Outbreak.

...

They were at the part where the massacre begins.

"..."

None of them had any words.

"I'm sorry but this is a serious topic. Detention. You to Error. Nightmare, yours is stacked up."

"ɨֆ ɨȶ ǟռ ǟʄȶɛʀֆƈɦօօʟ?"

"Yes." The teacher answered.

"ɖǟʍռɨȶ."

* * *

"So you get detentions for existing?" Cross asked Nightmare.

"I think so." Nightmare answered.

"ɖʊɖɛ ȶɦǟȶ'ֆ ʄʊƈӄɛɖ ʊք." Error remarked.

The trio was walking through the halls of the school, after Math and English, they had History and Science. But now they were on a lunch break.

"Well, it's just my life." Nightmare shrugged.

"What about your prick of a brother?" Cross questioned.

"ʏɛǟɦ. աɦǟȶ ǟɮօʊȶ ȶɦɛ ɢʊʏ ȶɦǟȶ ɢɛȶֆ ʟɨȶɛʀǟʟʟʏ ɦǟɨʟɛɖ ɨռ ǟʟʟ ȶɦɛ ֆȶօʀɨɛֆ?"

"He gets to leave early in every class, gets almost straight A's, and gets to drive to school." Nightmare stated.

"Wait... Do you walk?" Cross asked.

"Yeah." Nightmare answered.

"ɦօʟʏ ֆɦɨȶ ʍǟռ ɨ ֆǟա ʏօʊʀ ʍǟռֆɨօռ! ʏօʊ աǟʟӄ ʄʀօʍ ȶɦǟȶ?! ɨȶ'ֆ օռ ȶɦɛ օȶɦɛʀ ֆɨɖɛ օʄ ȶɦɛ ƈɨȶʏ!" Error exclaimed.

"I'm used to it."

"Nightmare, you shouldn't be used to it!" Cross protested.

"It's just how it is for me."

"ֆȶʊɮɮօʀռ ֆӄɛʟɛȶօռ." Error mumbled.

That was when it went downhill.

Nightmare was slammed into a wall by something golden, a pale arm choking him.

 _"You thought that you could hide **brother**."_ The being snarled, pulling more force on the arm choking Nightmare.

"I could never - Hide - From a - **P̴̢̢͇̥̦͈̰̉͘͠r̸͍͎̯̲̋̌̆͛͗̑ḯ̷͍̰̰̫̹̽͒̿̑̇̏̒̚͝c̷̨͓̦͉͖͙͚̘͂k̶̛͖͖̜͙͇̞͎** \- Like you." Nightmare choked out.

That got him choked harder.

"ɦɛʏ! ʟɛȶ ɦɨʍ ɢօ!"

The radiant being turned its head to face the two skeletons, Error with his strings tied to his hands and Cross with a... floating knife?

 _"What are you doing?"_ The diety asked, confusion in its gaze.

"Helping him," Cross said, determination painting both his eye-lights red.

The small floating knife turned red, shooting towards the being. It flew through the small gap between the being and Nightmare, startling the being enough to drop him. Immediately, Error's strings grabbed Nightmare by the ankles and dragged him towards them. A blue barrier of the same string was erected as soon as Nightmare was close enough.

"What was that about?"

"ǟʀɛ ʏօʊ օӄ?"

"Why would that skeleton do that?"

"աɦʏ ɖɨɖռ'ȶ ʏօʊ ʊֆɛ ʏօʊʀ ʍǟɢɨƈ?"

Nightmare held his wrists towards them, looking away with shame. Two gray cuffs adorned them. Multiple on each arm.

Magic restraints.

"What?" Cross asked, not believing it.

There were some small spiderweb cracks but other than that the cuffs were unscathed. The bone around the cuffs, however, was covered in scars and chips. Nightmare had tried to remove them.

"ʍǟɢɨƈ ʀɛֆȶʀǟɨռȶֆ..." Error mumbled.

Error grabbed his own fore-arm, rubbing some of the cracks and scars in the bone. He had the same treatment long ago. Not this many restraints though.

"They were put on me 5 years ago, to stop another outbreak happening." Nightmare said, "I haven't been able to access anything but my aura since, and even that is weak."

Cross was crying through about that, being the empathetic one.

"Stars, why would they do that?" Cross cried.

"ɮɛƈǟʊֆɛ ȶɦɛʏ ʄɛǟʀ ȶɦɛ ɖǟʀӄռɛֆֆ, ǟռɖ աɦǟȶ ɨȶ ƈǟռ ɮʀɨռɢ." Error answered for Nightmare.

Nightmare nodded.

"Does this mean... was that your brother?" Cross asked.

Nightmare nodded again. "His name is **Dream** ," he said, spitting the name like it was venom on his tongue.

"ɨ ӄռɛա ɦɛ աǟֆ ǟ քʀɨƈӄ." Error growled.

"We're gonna have to face him eventually." Cross pointed out.

A sound managed to penetrate their skulls.

"Do you hear that?" Cross asked.

A sizzle was heard through their protective barrier.

"ռօ աǟʏ." Error growled.

"Shit." Nightmare mumbled.

The barrier snapped in half, revealing Dream and two others.

"Error?"

"ɨռӄ." The glitch spat in response.

Silence from both parties.

 _'Well. The new guy knows emotionless painter prick. Great day.'_ Nightmare thought, making Dream blink in surprise.

Dream has a special ability to be able to hear positive thoughts. Nightmare could hear negative thoughts _if he had his magic back_.

And Nightmare ** _NEVER_** had positive thoughts.

**_NEVER._ **

"Error. Please don't-" Cross started, but was cut off by the agitated glitch.

"ռօ! ȶɦǟȶ ɮǟֆȶǟʀɖ ɖɛֆɛʀʋɛֆ ȶօ ɮɛ ȶɦʀօառ ɨռ ȶɦɛ ɖǟʀӄɛֆȶ քǟʀȶ օʄ ȶɦɛ ʋօɨɖ ʄօʀ աɦǟȶ ɦɛ ɖɨɖ!" Error screeched, his strings out and ready to do something to emotionless painter prick.

"Oh boy." emotionless painter prick groaned, looking to his comrades for possible safety.

Nothing.

Nothing would be able to save him.

The blue one of the two looked at him sympathetically.

 _'This is going to be great!'_ Nightmare thought cheerfully.

"Nightmare is sick." Dream stated with a hint of worry in his voice for once. The blue one decided to get all worried now.

"Sick! No!" The blue one yelled, ignoring the tension in favor of checking Nightmare's temperature.

This was Blueberry, Blue for short. He's one of Dream's cronies but is more neutral. He's very skilled in healing and will occasionally heal Nightmare's wounds. He wears this little blue bandanna that waves in an invisible wind and he's adorable. He also wears makeshift armor.

Then there was emotionless painter prick, aka Ink. Owning a big, long, brown scarf, he was a jerk. No amount of positive energy could make this guy care about anyone. There was a rumor he used to feel, but it's absurd if you look at him today.

"ʏօʊ ɦǟʋɛ ǟ ʟօȶ օʄ ռɛʀʋɛ ȶօ ɛʋɛռ ɮɛ ǟռʏաɦɛʀɛ ռɛǟʀ ʍɛ օʀ ʍʏ ʄʀɨɛռɖֆ." Error growled at Ink.

"To be fair, I was only supposed to be after Nightmare." Ink replied, deeming it ok for him to take his GIANT paintbrush off his back and use it to lean on.

"ʟɨӄɛ ɨ ֆǟɨɖ. ʍʏ ʄʀɨɛռɖֆ." Error snarled.

Ink was silent, before answering with, "I didn't know he was your friend alright. I didn't know he had friends." He said it in the bluntest tone imaginable.

Even Dream winced.

DREAM.

"Ink. That wasn't nice." Blue scolded him, finished fixing Nightmare's skull.

"I can't care less. Literally can't care. At all. Zilch." Ink said, making a point by downing one of the vials of pain that decorated the work belt he wore across his chest. The red one.

Nothing. No change in him at all.

The rumor about emotion vials is just a rumor after all.

Error narrowed his eyes at him, strings twitching.

"ʏօʊ ǟɮֆօʟʊȶɛ ɮǟֆȶǟʀɖ."

Ink rolled his eyes, white pinpricks focused on Error. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened 5 years ago. Can I just paint you a bridge so we can get over it?"

"ʊֆɛ ȶɦǟȶ քɦʀǟֆɛ օռ ʍɛ օռɛ ʍօʀɛ ȶɨʍɛ ǟռɖ ɨ աɨʟʟ ֆɦօʋɛ ɮʀօօʍʏ ɖօառ ʏօʊʀ ʍɛȶǟքɦօʀɨƈǟʟ ȶɦʀօǟȶ." Error threatened.

"Ok. But we shouldn't fight here, you hate killing innocents and I know a guy who hates dealing with it. Not to mention the aftermath is the worst to clean up. Let's just go our separate ways." Ink said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Broomy?" Nightmare asked.

"Don't ask," Cross said, glaring at Ink.

Error growled but whipped around, stomping down the hall again. Nightmare and Cross were quick to follow him.

Nightmare opened his mouth to ask what that was about but Error beat him to it.

"ʏօʊ ɦǟʋɛ ɛʟɛʍɛռȶֆ օʄ ʏօʊʀ քǟֆȶ ʏօʊ աօʊʟɖ ʀǟȶɦɛʀ ɦɨɖɛ ʄʀօʍ ʊֆ. աɛ ɦǟʋɛ ȶɦօֆɛ ȶօօ. ʟɛȶ ȶɦɛ քǟֆȶ ֆȶǟʏ ֆɛƈʀɛȶ ʄօʀ ǟ աɦɨʟɛ ʟօռɢɛʀ, ǟʟʀɨɢɦȶ?"

Cross looked at Nightmare with pleading eyes, causing a small sigh.

"Alright."

* * *

History.

One of the two classes Nightmare enjoyed.

"Where's the teacher," Cross asked.

"ɖօռ'ȶ ǟֆӄ ȶɦǟȶ ƈʀօֆֆ. ʄɨʋɛ ʍօʀɛ ʍɨռʊȶɛֆ ǟռɖ աɛ ƈǟռ ʟɛɢǟʟʟʏ ʟɛǟʋɛ." Error said hastily, staring at the clock like a lifeline.

Nightmare leaned back in his desk, a smirk the other two didn't think was like him adorned his face.

"I know what topic we're learning this term."

"Huh?"

"ƈօʍɛ օռ. ȶɦʀɛɛ ʍɨռʊȶɛֆ." Error mumbled.

The door then slammed open, revealing a pale skeleton with a whispy black cloak. The skeleton had war paint on his face and a devious, excited smile.

"IT'S TIME FOR WARRRRRRR!!!!" The skeleton shouted.

"ȶաօ ʍɨռʊȶɛֆ." Error muttered, continuing his count down and ignoring the crazy skeleton.

"Actually Error, that's the teacher." Nightmare chuckled.

"Huh?" Cross was confused.

"ɦɛ'ֆ ȶɦɛ ȶɛǟƈɦɛʀ?" Error said skeptically.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Renrik but if your name starts with 'Night' and ends with 'mare' you can call me Reaper." The teacher started, winking at Nightmare who rolled his eye-lights.

"We have two new students. Let's see here..." 

Reaper trailed off, digging in his cloak for something. He finally pulled out a piece of paper.

"Aha! Alright. Welcome, Cross Peñaloza..." Cross stood up, waving to the class before sitting down again.

"...And Error...CQ...?" Reaper trailed off, looking at the glitch with wide sockets.

Error huffed and raised a hand lazily.

"Aw shit." The teacher grumbled, throwing the paper in the bin behind him. His attitude quickly recovered.

"Welp, your not stopping me. Alright, so if you've been in history with me before you can tell what we're learning. Nightmare?" Reaper looked at the negative skeleton with a smirk.

"War. Plain, bloody, murderous war." Nightmare grinned, the kids closest to the back were looking at each other with worry.

"Correct!" Reaper cheered. "Now, your all going to tell me a war, starting from front to back. Nightmare, you can get extra points if you guess the most stressful one for me, if you catch my drift."

"You drifted straight into me. I've got it in the back of my mind." He chuckled.

"Frisk. Your first." Reaper said.

While the kids answered, Error leaned to talk to his friends.

"աɦǟȶ ȶɦɛ ɦɛƈӄ աǟֆ ȶɦǟȶ ǟɮօʊȶ?" He asked his pals.

"What do you mean?" Nightmare asked them.

"Well, the teacher is eccentric. But why did he look like he had an issue with Error?" Cross clarified.

"Oh. Probably the last name. CQ." Nightmare answered.

"ֆօ ɦɛ ɦǟֆ ǟ քʀօɮʟɛʍ աɨȶɦ ʍʏ ʄǟʍɨʟʏ?" Error inquired.

"Not a problem. He just doesn't want any of you to stop him from pursuing his crush." Nightmare said.

"աɦʏ աօʊʟɖ աɛ? ʍʏ ʄǟʍɨʟʏ ɨֆ ռօȶօʀɨօʊֆ ʄօʀ ռօȶ ɢɨʋɨռɢ ǟ ֆɦɨȶ." Error said.

"You will probably give a shit when you see his crush." Nightmare answered.

"Error CQ. State a war." Reaper called.

"The crusades." Error said cooly.

"Cross Peñaloza?" Reaper asked.

"The Revolution," Cross answered.

"Alright Nightmare. Hit me with your best shot." Reaper said cockily.

"World War II. 56.4 million fatalities." Nightmare smirked, answering with calm pride.

"Shit man. You know how to ruin my life." Reaper joked.

Reaper turned to the board and wrote down a tally chart.

"Alright. So, for the war term, we get to get into two teams. The team with the most points at the end will win. Nightmare will lead Team Bad Guys-" Reaper wrote Team Bad Guys on one half of the tally. "- And Chara is the leader of Team... Undertale?" He said, writing the team down. "Pick your sides, this is a war."

The whole class got up and signed their names for Team Undertale. This was no surprise for Reaper. He'd only seen a few guys sign for Team Bad Guys, and that was years ago. And when everyone was back in their seats he looked at the board again, ready to start the lesson. He was surprised.

Team Bad Guys | Team Undertale

Nightmare Joku | Chara Dreemurr

Cross Peñaloza | Frisk Dreemurr

Error CQ | Asriel Dreemurr

| Undyne 

| Papyrus Gaster

| Alphys

| Metta Blook

| Napsta Blook

| Snowdrake

| Monster Kid

| Muffet

| Temmie

| Greater Dog

| Lesser Dog

| Aaron

| Bratty

| Catty

Two other people on Team Bad Guys.

Error and Cross will be interesting students.

"Alright. Because we're learning about war I have to cover the same fucking topic as always. The Negativity Outbreak. I hate talking about it but if I don't I'll be sacked." He said, a groan at the back of his metaphorical throat.

"Is the outbreak a mandatory topic?" Cross whispered to Nightmare.

"Unfortunately. I think they want to remind me to never pull it again." Nightmare whispered back.

"աɛʀɛ ʏօʊ ɨռ ȶɦɛ օʊȶɮʀɛǟӄ?" Error asked.

Both could have sworn that Nightmare's left eye glowed cyan for a second as he said with a grin, "I lead the outbreak."

"Nightmare you dick! You're supposed to listen so I can start talking about cool shit!" Reaper yelled.

"Don't make me start it again asshole!" Nightmare cussed back.

"Don't fucking start it again! It was fucking hell in a fucking handbasket." Reaper shouted, a new item materializing beside him.

A scythe.

"Wow. I sure know how to get you riled up." Nightmare remarked.

"Yeah, you do you little shit. Would you be so kind as to tell the class the fatality count from the incident?" Reaper called, a checkmate expression on his face.

Nightmare sighed and stated the number.

"32 thousand. Roughly." He said.

The whole class, bare his friends, were staring at him like he grew 4 tentacles and was covered in black goop.

"There. That's your punishment. You probably have a few after schools already so there." Reaper said, sounding surprisingly petty for an 'Adult'.

"Let me finish the topic for you. Blah blah blah. Dream's a god, I'm a demon spawn. The end." Nightmare said, sarcasm tainting his voice.

Reaper barked a laugh, "True. That's all the class needs to know about it."

He scored a point for Team Bad Guys, causing Error and Cross to high five Nightmare.

It warmed Reaper's soul.

"Alright. Now time to torture you all with World War II!" Reaper cheered.

The class groaned.

Let's just say that collectively, Team Bad Guys had 10 points compared to none.

It was a team effort 4:3:3

Nightmare, Error, and Cross.

They had fun.

* * *

Science class, the last lesson for the day.

When the trio walked in Cross and Error were surprised by one thing.

There were exactly 20 desks in the classroom. And exactly 20 students in the class.

Nightmare sat at the only desk in the back so the two had to be a little creative. They grabbed the two closest desks and dragged them next to Nightmare's, grabbing some chairs soon after and sitting down.

"Teach ain't gonna like this." Nightmare pointed out.

"ɖօռ'ȶ ӄռօա ɦɨʍ, ɖօռ'ȶ ƈǟʀɛ ǟɮօʊȶ ɦɨʍ." Error answered.

Then Reaper walked through the door.

Carrying a desk.

And a chair.

"Don't mind me." He said very calmly, "I just have a spare."

He plopped his desk down next to the trio with a grin.

"Are you really gonna pull this shit?" Nightmare asked him.

"Yup."

"Why are you here during your spare? The teachers at my old school used their spares to get food or coffee." Cross asked.

"Already got my coffee," Reaper answered, taking a long sip from a coffee cup that materialized out of nowhere.

Then the teacher walks in.

"Hello, class." The skeleton said kindly.

The skeleton then spotted the cloaked history teacher sitting at the back.

"And Reaper." The skeleton said, growling undertone indicating he didn't like the skeleton.

The skeleton was wearing an unzipped white hoodie, white shirt, black and white shorts, and white slippers. A long red scarf was curled around his neck. On his chest, was a long bloody gash. An eternal wound. The blood dripped down his shirt and there was a little on one of his slippers. He has a line of blood leaking from his mouth. His right eye socket was covered in a large glitch cloud. There were a few other glitches here and there.

"We have two new students, you probably already know them so I'll cut the shit and mark the role." The teacher stated.

Cross turned to look at Error, about to say something along the lines on how the teacher looks familiar. Error was pressed up against his seat, trying to look as small as possible.

"Aaron."

"Here."

"Alphys."

"Here."

"Bratty."

"Here."

"Metta Blook."

"Here."

"Napsta Blook."

"Ohhh. Here..."

"Catty."

"Here."

"... Error?"

The teacher looked up from the sheet of paper he was using to call the roll. Error was trying to turn invisible but unfortunately didn't have that power.

"... ɦɛʏ ɢɛռօ...?" Error said, unsure of himself.

The teacher's face went neutral, before he said.

"You're grounded for life."

Error shot out of his seat, standing in outrage.

"ʏօʊ ƈǟռ'ȶ ɖօ ȶɦǟȶ! ʏօʊʀ ռօȶ ʍʏ ʍօʍ! ɮɛֆɨɖɛֆ, ʏօʊ ǟʟʀɛǟɖʏ ɢʀօʊռɖɛɖ ʍɛ ʄօʀ ʟɨʄɛ ʏɛֆȶɛʀɖǟʏ!" He argued.

"1; I can do that. My house, my rules. 2; I don't care. 3; It stacks up." The teacher said with a smirk.

"ʏօʊ ǟֆֆɦօʟɛ!"

"Don't break the TV then!"

"ɨ ʄɨӼɛɖ ɨȶ!"

"But it was still broken in the first place."

Error grumbled, plopping back into his seat darkly. He took out his strings and started doing tricks with it.

"No magic in the science lab."

"ʊɢɦ."

Error sulked, his negativity coming off in waves for Nightmare.

"What was that all about?" Nightmare asked.

"I think I know," Cross said.

"ɢɛռօ'ֆ ʍʏ օʟɖɛʀ ɮʀօȶɦɛʀ. աɛ'ʀɛ ʟɨʋɨռɢ ǟȶ ɦɨֆ ɦօʊֆɛ. ɨ ɮʀօӄɛ ȶɦɛ ȶʋ ʟǟֆȶ ռɨɢɦȶ." Error answered.

"Lucky. I would give my job to live in his place." Reaper inputted.

Error's eye-lights went out as something occurred to him.

Geno was peacefully writing on the board when he heard a loud crack from the back of the room. Fearing the worst he quickly spun around, soon finding one of the best things he's ever seen.

Reaper was on the floor, rubbing his bruised skull. A furious Error stood above him, hands still curled into fists.

"ǟʀɛ ʏօʊ ȶɦɛ ɢʊʏ ȶɦǟȶ ƈօռֆȶǟռȶʟʏ ɦǟʀǟֆֆɛֆ ʍʏ ɮʀօȶɦɛʀ?!" Error shouted. Everyone was watching the ordeal like it was the most important thing ever.

"Holy shit..." Reaper muttered, studying Error carefully. He then said something.

"Is touching death and living a CQ thing or a glitch thing?"

Geno was very content at this moment, seeing Reaper on the ground after getting right hooked in the jaw.

"ɨ ɖօռ'ȶ ӄռօա ǟռɖ ɨ ɖօռ'ȶ ɢɨʋɛ ǟ ʄʊƈӄ." Error seethed.

Damn.

"Dude, I think we'll get along." Reaper chuckled, standing up. He got punched in the stomach.

"ɖօռ'ȶ ƈօʊռȶ օռ ɨȶ." Error growled, sitting in his seat again.

The class resumed as normal.

* * *

In another classroom Dream was worried.

"Hey Dream, are you alright?" Blue asked.

 _"It's my brother."_ He said, holding a hand in front of his face and staring at it.

"hmm?"

 _"I'm not sure I did the right thing. 5 years ago."_ Dream sighed.

The problem with being brighter than the sun is that nobody can gaze upon you properly.

Blue sighed.

In the world, positivity runs amok, but there are still some who hold the capacity for negativity. Blue was one of those. It was one of the reasons he was a true friend to Dream because Dream's aura doesn't affect him.

This Dream was the Dream that wasn't clouded by power. That Dream existed 4 years ago. But if his brother knew what he'd done...

"Dream. 5 years ago, we all made mistakes." He said.

 _"But I only wanted to restrict his powers for 3 years. I'm such a horrible brother..."_ Dream said.

"... Have you searched everywhere?" Blue asked.

 _"Even the part I don't normally go... too many memories..."_ Dream sighed heavily, looking at the ground.

_"The key is gone..."_

* * *

"Alright, class. If you have after school detention, stay here. The rest of you can leave and not return until tomorrow." Geno said, sending students fleeing from the room.

"So what's detention like?" Cross asked Nightmare.

"Like watching a soap opera."

"ɮօʀɨռɢ?" Error asked.

"Very. VERY. Entertaining."

Then it started.

"Hey, Geno~" Reaper called, standing up and floating (?) over to him.

Error managed to contain himself.

"Piss off Reaper," Geno said, not looking up from his laptop. Pre-tests were a nightmare to grade.

"But I wanna talk," Reaper requested.

"No, you don't." Geno reflected.

"ɨ ȶɦɨռӄ ɢɛռօ'ֆ ɢօȶ ȶɦɨֆ." Error whispered to his pals, sitting back to watch.

Reaper was silent for a bit before he got an idea.

"So, what grade did your brother get?"

That got Geno to look up.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" He asked lowly.

"Because I can tell you..." Reaper trailed off, thinking hard.

"How many people died in the last year?" Geno said sarcastically.

Never say that to Reaper if you're trying to get out of the conversation.

Geno realized this too late.

"Ugh! With all the positivity in the air, it's so boring!" Reaper whined.

"Shouldn't have done that Geno." Nightmare muttered, smirking at Geno's dismayed face.

"Everyone lives longer than they should, even humans. My list has been blank for years, well, except for your name but it's impossible to get rid of you." Reaper rambled.

"Yeah, I know. I've tried. Almost as much as my brother has." Geno groaned, planting his skull on his desk.

He knew he fucked up.

"Who? Error?" Reaper said, glancing at the boy in question. Said boy was cutting his wrists open with his sharpener blade while saying 'ɦɛ ʟօʋɛֆ ʍɛ, ɦɛ ʟօʋɛֆ ʍɛ ռօȶ.'

"Shit! Error!" Geno shouted, racing towards the suicidal glitch.

"ɨȶ'ֆ ʄɨռɛ. ɨȶ ɦɛǟʟֆ ʊք զʊɨƈӄʟʏ ǟռʏաǟʏֆ." Error dismissed, reaching his elbow joint at 'ɦɛ ʟօʋɛֆ ʍɛ.'

The look of confusion on Error's face completed it.

"Ok, you didn't tell me you were suicidal." Nightmare pointed out.

"ʏօʊ ռɛʋɛʀ ɮʀօʊɢɦȶ ɨȶ ʊք." Error shrugged.

"Guys! You just dragged us into the soap opera!" Cross protested.

"Soap opera?" Reaper asked.

Geno glared at Nightmare.

"Did you seriously call detention a soap opera?" Geno accused.

"Guilty as charged." Nightmare smirked.

"աǟɨȶ, ɨʄ ʏօʊ ɖօ ȶɦɛ ɦɛ ʟօʋɛֆ ʍɛ ɦɛ ʟօʋɛֆ ʍɛ ռօȶ ȶɦɨռɢ, ǟռɖ ʏօʊ ʟǟռɖ օռ ɦɛ ʟօʋɛֆ ʍɛ, ɨֆ ɨȶ ȶɦɛ ȶʀʊȶɦ?" Error asked.

"I hope so," Reaper said.

"No clue," Geno answered.

"When did you become suicidal?" Nightmare asked.

"ʄօʊʀ ʏɛǟʀֆ ǟɢօ."

"Huh."

"You guys aren't even supposed to be talking." Geno pointed out.

"I don't care." Nightmare pointed out.

"He's got you tsundere." Reaper chuckled.

"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!!!" Geno shouted, slapping Reaper hard.

"Guys," Cross said.

"Come on. You know you love me~"

"I do not!"

"ƈǟռ ʏօʊ ֆȶօք ʄʟɨʀȶɨռɢ աɨȶɦ ʍʏ ɮʀօȶɦɛʀ ɨռ ʄʀօռȶ օʄ ʍɛ?" Error requested.

"Guys," Cross said again.

"Shh. Don't ruin the show." Nightmare said to Error.

"ɨȶ'ֆ ɢʀօֆֆ ǟռɖ ɖɨֆȶʊʀɮɨռɢ." Error protested.

"Guys!" Cross shouted, catching everyone's attention. He pointed at the clock, they didn't need to be here anymore.

"Huh," Reaper said.

"I'm leaving," Geno said, quickly grabbing his stuff and teleporting out.

"Aww." Reaper whine. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," he said to the group, also teleporting out.

The group exited the classroom, heading to the car park.

"Darn," Cross muttered.

"ɨֆ ȶɛʟɛքօʀȶǟȶɨօռ ʝʊֆȶ ǟռ ǟɖʊʟȶ ȶɦɨռɢ?" Error asked.

"I've seen Ink do it so no." Nightmare grumbled. "Plus, with my magic, I can teleport."

"Sucks," Cross said sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Nightmare mumbled.

"ֆօ աɛ ɦǟʋɛ ȶօ ʟɛǟʀռ ɦօա ȶօ ɖօ ɨȶ?" Error asked.

"No. You have to earn it." Nightmare said bitterly.

"ֆɦɨȶ."

"No fair."

"I'm not in charge of the magic in this world!" Nightmare protested.

They made it to the car park and Cross and Error hopped in their car. Nightmare just continued walking down the path. He got about 30 steps before the two pulled the car over next to him.

"Need a lift?" Cross asked.

"ɨʄ ʏօʊ ɖօռ'ȶ ɢɛȶ ɨռ ȶɦɛ ƈǟʀ ɨ աɨʟʟ ӄɨɖռǟք ʏօʊ ǟռɖ ʄօʀƈɛ ʏօʊ ɨռ." Error threatened, sounding entirely serious.

"Ah help. Some criminals are going to force me into their car and kill me." Nightmare joked but jumped in anyway.

"ʄɨʀֆȶ, աɛ'ʟʟ ƈʊȶ օʄʄ ʏօʊʀ ɦǟռɖֆ ǟռɖ ʄɛɛɖ ȶɦɛʍ ȶօ ȶɦɛ ɖօɢ ʄǟʍɨʟʏ ǟȶ ֆƈɦօօʟ." Error continued the joke.

"Ah. So scared." Nightmare deadpanned.

"Then we'll dump you in the lake and let you bleed out." Cross tried.

"If you dump me in the lake I will try and kill you." Nightmare growled.

"ɦʏɖʀօքɦօɮɨƈ. ǟʟʀɨɢɦȶ." Error said.

"Damnit. Why is it when I try, I kill the mood." Cross whined.

They spent the rest of the trip talking and arguing over random things.

"Here's your stop Nightmare," Cross said, pulling up in front of the house.

"ɢօօɖ ʟʊƈӄ աɨȶɦ քֆʏƈɦօ ɮʀօ ɨռ ȶɦɛʀɛ." Error told him as Nightmare got out.

"Thanks, guys. Get home safe." Nightmare said.

The two drove away, leaving Nightmare to walk into the mansion.

* * *

_"Your early."_

"..."

_"Did you get a ride with your two new buddies?"_

"... If you think that this attempt at conversation is going to get me to forgive you. You are sorely mistaken."

Dream was silent, staring at his brother with a look nightmare couldn't begin to describe.

That look doesn't appear on that face.

Ever.

"Your dinner is ready for you. I suggest you eat it before it gets cold." Nightmare said, the chill of his voice making Dream's feathers fluff.

Nightmare turned to walk out, but Dream said something that made him freeze.

"Aren't you going to have some too?"

Nightmare turned, looking at Dream. His left eye-light, unknowingly, turned Cyan.

"How could a mere demon like me eat at the table of a god like you?"

Nightmare left the room, not seeing the look of sadness on his brother's face. And missing the tear that rolled.

* * *

_I wish my power would stop blinding me, then maybe I could heal you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so long. It was like writing the never ending story. I couldn't find the right place to close it off. Things will be explained in time. The reason I wrote it on here was that there wasn't enough of these stories. Characters will come in later but hopefully the chapters aren't going to be as long as this one.


End file.
